


Can't Sleep Love

by philatos



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Sex, Overstimulation, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Top!Yuuri, bottom!Victor, this turned out slightly kinkier than planned, yuri is a sinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philatos/pseuds/philatos
Summary: “Victor, you’re gonna wake everyone up.” whispered Yuri, worrying about what his neighbours could hear through their apartment’s thin walls.“I don’t care. Let them hear.” said Victor breathlessly. “Let them know how good my boyfriend is to me, how well he fucks me.”“Victor!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> *slowly descends into Top!Yuri hell*
> 
> Everyone knows that I'm a total slut for fluffy Victuri sexytimes so it's not at all surprising that this happened. These two have taken over my entire life and I'm totally cool with it. Anyways, enjoyyy
> 
> #prayforMakkachin2k16

Victor had always liked mornings.

 

As a professional figure skater, early morning practices were a given, and while his fellow rink mates would spend their warm ups half asleep, Victor would be the first on the rink, gliding around the ice with seemingly boundless energy. Even on his free days, Victor often found himself up at the crack of dawn by force of habit. Staying in bed for longer than necessary was just not something he found desirable, preferring instead to start the day as soon as possible.

 

But that had since changed.

 

Shafts of early morning sunlight peeked through the blinds of the quiet bedroom, gradually illuminating the two figures that lay entangled in each other. Victor shifted slightly, yawning as he glanced at the clock on their bedside table. The red-lit 5:45 stood out in the near darkness of the room. Victor yawned unsurprised. He used to get up around this hour after all. But now, he since found that leaving the comfort of his bed proved to be harder than before, thanks to the other man in it.

 

Victor moved, wincing slightly, bringing back memories of last night. They’d arrived home, slightly tipsy from the bar, and absolutely desperate for each other, unable to keep their hands to themselves the entire car ride home. He shivered as he remembered how Yuri had slammed him against the bedroom door, knee working between his legs as he whispered the filthiest things in his ear, things that he would never normally say when completely sober. Things like…

 

_‘I want you to look at me and me alone’,_

 

and

 

_‘You’re mine Victor, no one else can have you. I want to own every single part of you, I want to mark you as my own so no one will even think of taking you away!’_

 

and his personal favorite

 

_‘Prepare yourself. I want to see you all wet and needy for me.’_

 

He let out a pleased moan at the memory before gently pulling the black haired man closer to him, craving his warmth. There were few things he loved more in the world than moments like this. Moments where the world around them lay silent, leaving them in their own little bubble. Yuri looked so calm like this, hair all mussed up, drooling slightly, chest rising and falling slightly with each breath. Victor was sure that he’d never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

 

He found his hand moving upwards almost unconsciously, fingers gently tracing the contours of Yuri’s face. Starting at his cheekbone, they travelled down to his chin, thumb gently brushing over his slightly parted lips. Victor was sure he could do this for hours and hours and never even dream of getting tired. He wanted to memorize every detail of his beloved, wanted to be able to recreate his face from memory alone. He continued, fingers ghosting over Yuri’s features, mesmerized by the sleeping man.

 

However, it wasn’t long before he began to stir, awoken by Victor’s ministrations. “Victor?” said Yuri sleepily, eyes adjusting to the low light. “What are you doing?”

 

“Couldn’t go back to sleep.” he said, fingers continuing their movements. “So I decided to watch you sleep instead.”

 

“Creepy.”

 

“Maybe,” laughed Victor softly. “But I couldn’t resist, you looked so peaceful.” Yuri’s hair felt so soft under his fingertips as he played with it, mesmerized by him. “I’m sorry for disturbing you.”

 

“It’s fine,” said Yuri, unconsciously moving in closer to him, craving his warmth. “You’re not the worst sight to see first thing in the morning.”

 

“Cheeky.” smiled Victor, placing a quick kiss on his lips. “Neither are you, by the way. You look beautiful.”

 

“Victor, stop it,” muttered Yuri, burying his head in the crook of the others neck to hide his embarrassment.

 

“It’s true! Yuri Katsuki, you’re an absolute work of art. I’ve never met anyone quite like you, and I’m sure I never will even if I searched the entire globe twice over.  And to be quite frank, I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of looking at you,” said Victor simply.

 

Yuri felt light headed, high off Victor’s quiet words, spoken so honestly from his heart. He grinned, looking the silver haired man directly in his eyes. “Who would have thought that the great Victor Nikiforov, the skating world’s most dashing heartbreaker, would turn out to be such a complete sap?”

 

“You’re so mean to me, Yuri.” he whined. “I just poured out my heart to you, and here you are teasing me.”

 

“You make it so easy.” smiled Yuri. “But if you need to hear it again, listen closely.” Taking a deep breath, he started, “Victor, you’ve honestly changed my life in so many ways, I’d get dizzy if I tried to count them all. I can’t imagine where I’d be now without you by my side, and I don’t want to. God, I love you. I love every single part of you. I love the way you stood by me, guiding me all the way up to the Grand Prix, helping me out every step of the way. I never felt alone when I was with you, even if you weren’t physically with me at the time. I love the way you stayed with me, even though I could never imagine why someone as amazing as you would ever want to be with someone like me. I love the way you meet me where I am when things get too overwhelming. I love the way you bring out the best in me, the way you help me believe in myself. I love your eyes, your smile, your body, your everything. I just love every single part of you, Victor. And knowing that you love me too,” he broke off, voice thick with emotion. “Knowing that I’ll get to wake up next to you from now on… It just means the world to me.”

 

“Yuri…” Victor could hardly speak. He knew Yuri loved him, that much had been made obvious long ago. But as his boyfriend preferred to express it in nonverbal ways, - a surprise bento box waiting for him in the morning, quietly entwining their hands together on the train, doing the dishes even though it was Victor’s turn-  hearing him express himself like this, with his voice cracking with passion, took Victor’s breath away.

 

Deciding to forgo words, Victor instead brought their lips together in a kiss, a gentle one this time, unlike the desperate way they devoured each other last night, teeth clacking against each other as they ripped each other’s clothes off. Not this time. Here, he took his own sweet time, cherishing the way Yuri’s lips felt against his. The kiss was unhurried, nothing more than the slow press and pull of lips, each movement a minute  declaration of their love.  

 

Cupping Victor’s face in his hands, Yuri moved even closer to him, further entangling their bare legs together.  Capturing his bottom lip between his own, Yuri gently nibbled on it, causing the other man’s breath to hitch slightly. Sliding his tongue in between those slightly parted lips, he moaned under his breath as the taste of his boyfriend flooded his senses, leaving him breathless. Coaxing Victor’s tongue into his mouth, Yuri lightly nipped at it before soothing the bite. Victor sighed, pulling their hips flush against each other as he let Yuri lead, each brush of their tongues sending a thunderstorm’s worth of lightning bolts down his spine. The kiss got messier and messier as it went on, a quiet hunger slowly breaking through the early morning fuzziness that had surrounded them.  

 

“Victor...” breathed Yuri. “Do you want- can I-”

 

“You don’t have to ask me every time, love.” said Victor, chasing after Yuri’s lips with his own. “But, yes please Yuri. God knows I want you.”

 

“Yeah well, I want you more,” grinned Yuri as he turned them over so that he was on top of Victor, both men moaning softly as their naked lengths brushed. Yuri drew in a quiet breath at the sight of Victor underneath him, hair in disarray, pupils blown with desire. It was a familiar sight to be certain, but it never failed to take Yuri’s breath away. Wrapping Victor’s legs around his waist, Yuri reconnected their lips together while rolling his hips slowly, torturously grinding against the silver haired man. Not content with simply doing that, he brought his hands up, tracing them upwards along Victor’s abdomen, before settling them on his nipples. Victor gasped as Yuri’s fingers ghosted over the sensitive pink nubs, causing them to harden as his thumbs circled them.

 

“You’re a cruel man, Yuri Katsuki,” said Victor in between moans.

 

“Why rush? We have all day.”

 

“I’m not sure I’ll survive the morning if you keep teasing me like this.”

 

“Well then, consider it payback for waking me up this early.”

 

“I suppose I deserve it then.” said Victor solemnly, causing them both to break into a fit of giggles.

 

“Yes you do.” murmured Yuri adoringly. “Now will you let me take care of you already?”

 

Victor smiled back, bottom lip caught between his teeth in anticipation. He exhaled slowly as Yuri took him in hand, stroking him with a steady rhythm. Precum slicked his movements, each slide of his hand making Victor whimper, his sweet sounds getting steadily louder as Yuri went on.

 

“Victor, you’re gonna wake everyone up.” whispered Yuri, worrying about what his neighbours could hear through their apartment’s thin walls.

 

“I don’t care. Let them hear.” said Victor breathlessly. “Let them know how good my boyfriend is to me, how well he _fucks_ _me_.”   

 

“Victor!”

 

“What?” said Victor, fake innocence seeping into his voice. “I want everyone to know how good you make me feel.” he smiled at how flustered Yuri looked above him. “I'm sorry,” he laughed apologetically. “It's just that when your hands are on me, I can’t hold myself back.”

 

“Well then, I guess it can't be helped.” said Yuri lowly, feeling his cock harden further at Victor’s words. “If that's how it's gonna be,” he leaned over to whisper in his ear. “Sing for me, darling”

 

Victor felt arousal spike through his body, limbs going limp at Yuri’s growled words. “Gladly.”

 

Yuri moaned, desire coursing through him as he kissed Victor again, claiming him over and over again with his mouth. Taking both their lengths in hand, he began to stroke them in tandem, loving the way they felt pressed against each other.

 

With his inhibitions now gone, Victor let his voice be heard, long drawn out moans leaving his lips as Yuri worked him, lips leaving claiming marks all over his neck and collarbones. His erection felt mind numbingly hard, precum continuously dripping from the tip. Yuri wasn't in a much better state, the sight of Victor looking so wrecked under him making him growl lowly, pure unadulterated arousal coursing through his veins.

 

Feeling his climax approaching dangerously fast, Victor whined. “Yuri, stop please, oh god stop-”

 

“What’s wrong?” said Yuri, concern clouding his features.

 

“Nothing, you felt amazing. I just don’t want to come like this.” he said, trying to regain some semblance of his composure. It was almost embarrassing how quickly he unravelled under Yuri. The effect the younger man had on him was unlike anything he’d ever experienced before, and unlikely to experience ever again with anyone else. And he was absolutely ok with that, not seeing himself leaving the other man’s side anytime soon.

 

Shivering slightly under the weight of this realization, he looked up at Yuri, eyes wide open and full of need. “Yuri, god I need you, please…”

 

Yuri exhaled shakily, willing himself not to come untouched simply from Victor’s pleas. “Fuck, Victor...” he muttered under his breath. It hadn’t been 6 hours since they’d done this and here they were desperate for each other once more. He reached for the lube, only to be stopped by Victor. “I’m still good from last night,” he said breathily. “Just do it.”

 

Yuri swore under his breath as Victor spread his legs before him, wrapping them around his waist so his arousal was pressed just outside his rim. “Yuri,” he breathed. “ _Fuck me._ ”  

 

Hooking one of his legs over his shoulder, Yuri hissed under his breath as he pushed in. He felt the remnants of lube and his cum from last night coating Victor’s walls, the thought of Victor keeping it inside him all night sending jolts of arousal coursing down every nerve in his body.

 

“God, how are you still so tight.” he gritted, as Victor’s muscles clamped down on him, drawing him in further. He held himself still, legs shaking as the Victor’s wet warmth threatened to overload his already fried senses.

 

Victor braced himself as he felt Yuri begin to enter him, the burn of the intrusion lighting what felt like every nerve ending in his body on fire. The pain from the stretch was heavily tinged with pleasure, so much so that he could barely distinguish between the two anymore. He moaned unabashedly, fingers clawing at the sheets as he felt Yuri slowly sink into him, not stopping until he was buried to the hilt. The stretch of his walls around Yuri's thick length was the sweetest pain he'd ever felt and he never wanted it to end.

 

“Yuri, Yuri move please, I'm begging you.” gasped Victor, voice shot with need.

 

“Victor can you wait for one goddamn minute,” said Yuri exasperatedly, holding Victors hips steady. “I don't want to hurt you.”

 

“I'm not made of glass, I won't break, just please-ah!” he whispered. “Please, Yuri.”

 

Hearing Victor’s needy pleas, Yuri found himself unable to hold back any longer. Pressing a quick kiss to the leg hooked over his shoulder, Yuri gripped Victor’s hips firmly before gently pulling himself out of him until his head was pressed firmly against his rim.

 

“Get ready.” he exhaled as he pushed in again, starting a slow pace in spite of Victor’s confident words. The welcoming heat was intoxicating, Victor’s tiny whispered ‘yes’s better than any drug. Yuri hissed as Victor dragged his nails down his back, going over the streaks he had already left there last night. Those would surely sting him later when he took a shower, but he didn’t mind. He loved it when Victor marked him in this way, a mirror to his own marks that he left on Victor.

 

“Fuck, Yuri. You feel so good inside me.” said Victor breathlessly as he clung to him, a near constant stream of moans leaving his lips as Yuri started moving faster, his control slipping. “You fill me up so well, I’d keep you in me forever if I could.”

 

Yuri tightened his grip on Victor, pushing into him with more force behind his thrusts now. “Victor,” he panted. “If you say things like that, this is going to be over far too quickly .”

 

“Oh really?” said Victor teasingly. “Ngh, I didn’t realize my words would have -ah, such an effect on you.”

 

“Oh I think you did.” smiled Yuri, before slamming into Victor, hitting his sweet spot directly, making the silver haired man cry out. “And now, you’re going to see just _how_ much you affect me.”

 

Victor could only hold onto him as Yuri fucked into him without mercy, each thrust aimed directly at his prostate. His leaking cock continuously dripped precum onto his abdomen, begging to be touched. Reaching down to take himself in hand, Victor groaned as his fingers came into contact with the sensitive flesh. His relief was short lived however, as Yuri growled under his breath before grabbing both his hands and pinning them above his head.  
  
“No,” he said, voice commanding, eyes blazing with lust. “You’re going to come from my cock alone. Can you do that for me?”

 

Victor moaned, back arching as he tried freeing his hands, only to be held back by Yuri’s strong grip.

 

“Yuri, please I can’t-” he sobbed, hips canting upwards, desperate for some form of friction.

 

“Yes you can Victor, I know you can.” said Yuri soothingly, voice at odds with the absolute hunger written all over his face. He’d never admit it, but his was one of his absolute favorite parts of sex. Few things turned him on more than seeing the normally confident and put together Victor turning into an overstimulated mess that could barely speak. “Just a little more Victor, you must be close hm?”

 

Victor nodded, head canted backwards, eyes shut as he moaned, unintelligible Russian curses leaving his lips.

 

“Alright darling, hold on.”

 

Yuri let himself go, driving into him faster and faster. Sweat formed on his forehead as he moved in and out of him, desperately craving the way Victor’s insides massaged his cock. His eyes raked over Victor’s form, unable to decide on which part of him to settle on ultimately settling on watching his beautiful expressions as Yuri pushed in and out of him. Soon he began feeling the coil that had been building deep in his belly begin to tighten, signalling his impending release.

 

“I’m close,” he whispered, brushing Victor’s hair away from his face, wanting to look into his glazed over eyes. “Come with me.”

 

Victor could only moan in response, already teetering on the edge of his long delayed orgasm, needing that extra push to get him there.

 

Knowing this, Yuri leaned over him, pressing a few gentle kisses to his neck, before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh. Victor cried out, the added stimulation proving too much for him as he came, streaks of white painting his abdomen.

 

Yuri was not far behind him, enraptured by the blissed out look on Victor’s face as he climaxed. As spasms wracked through the other’s body, Yuri felt his toes curl as he thrusted into him one final time before reaching his own peak, his essence filling Victor up to the brim, holding onto him tightly as his orgasm travelled through him.

 

Catching his breath, Yuri let his head rest in the crook of Victor’s neck, utterly spent. Victor carded his fingers through sweaty black locks, pressing several quick kisses to the top of the other’s head.

 

“Well,” said Victor, voice slightly hoarse. “That’s the best wake up call I’ve ever had.”

 

“Mmhm,” answered Yuri, looking up at him with nothing but pure adoration in his eyes. “I would hope so, or else I’d just have to try harder.”

 

“Well you should always try to beat your personal best, hm?” said  Victor teasingly. “Always room for improvement.”

 

Yuri narrowed his eyes at the comment. “And for that, you’re making breakfast.”

 

“Yuri!” he pouted.

 

“Or if you want, we can skip directly to round two?”

 

 

 

Yes, Victor definitely had a newfound appreciation for mornings.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated and comments fuel me (＾▽＾)
> 
> Cry with me about these two/send me fic requests @ [**griffith-did-nothing-wrong.tumblr.com**](http://griffith-did-nothing-wrong.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
